


the story of what the night is thinking (it’s thinking of love, it’s thinking of stabbing us to death)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dominance and Submission, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Light CBT, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Resistance Play, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Смотри.Баки смотрит, не в силах сопротивляться стали в этом голосе и неприкрытой угрозе, таящейся в каждом прикосновении. Он жалеет об этом в ту же секунду, как открывает глаза, и думает, что уж лучше бы ослушался и потерпел за это справедливое наказание. Оно бы все равно ему понравилось, они всегда ему нравятся, это же Стив, но это… Он не может просто…– Да, вот так, посмотри на себя, – выдыхает Стив, встречая взгляд Баки в зеркале. – В жизни не видел никого, кто нуждался бы в этом так отчаянно, как ты.Или:Стив и Баки снимают напряжение после тяжелой миссии
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	the story of what the night is thinking (it’s thinking of love, it’s thinking of stabbing us to death)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the story of what the night is thinking (it’s thinking of love, it’s thinking of stabbing us to death)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129371) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Мы друг для друга давно стали как зеркала_  
  
_(Порнофильмы – "Я так соскучился")_

– Господи святый боже, только посмотри на себя. 

Это не предложение и даже не просьба. Это прямой приказ. Меньше всего на свете Баки хочется знать, как он сейчас выглядит, но пальцы в его спутанных волосах немилосердно сжимаются и дергают назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Баки держит глаза плотно зажмуренными в то время, как все остальное его тело реагирует на слова Стива, туго сжимаясь на его члене. Он горит изнутри, его дырка совсем расслабленная и мягкая после того, как Стив его вылизал, и теперь Стив внутри. Кожа головы вспыхивает острой болью, когда Стив усиливает хватку и встряхивает Баки в своей излюбленной манере. Как балованного щенка, забывшего свое место. 

– _Смотри._

Баки смотрит, не в силах сопротивляться стали в этом голосе и неприкрытой угрозе, таящейся в каждом прикосновении. Он жалеет об этом в ту же секунду, как открывает глаза, и думает, что уж лучше бы ослушался и потерпел за это справедливое наказание. Оно бы все равно ему понравилось, они всегда ему нравятся, это же Стив, но это… Он не может просто…

– Да, вот так, посмотри на себя, – выдыхает Стив, встречая взгляд Баки в зеркале. – В жизни не видел никого, кто нуждался бы в этом так отчаянно, как ты. 

Стив кажется чертовски довольным происходящим, но Баки все равно не видит того, что видит он. Ему хочется опустить глаза, сдаваясь, и просто позволить Стиву выебать себя безо всяких заморочек, но отвести взгляд от собственного отражения в зеркале уже не получается. Баки сосредотачивается на деталях. На синем цвете костюма, на позе – Стив перекинул его через блядскую раковину, ублюдок – на россыпи лихорадочно красных отметин на шее. Он ебанная уже-даже-не-ходячая катастрофа. Все лицо залито слезами, губы опухли, покраснели от того, что он постоянно их прикусывает, и то и дело приоткрываются на рваных выдохах, когда Стив входит особенно глубоко. 

Баки переводит взгляд на Стива, который весь – красно-бело-синие полосы и звезды, в грязище с ног до головы и ебет Баки так, будто хочет пополам разорвать. У Америки бы сердечный приступ случился, увидь она своего Капитана в таком виде. Баки испытывает необъяснимую гордость и собственническое удовлетворение, глядя на такого Стива Роджерса. Он не имеет на это никакого права, но кому до этого есть дело? 

Этот Стив – его. 

_Джеймса Баки Барнса._

Это первый раз, когда они трахаются в супергеройском шмотье, и Баки чувствует все места, в которых оружие, закрепленное на его теле, вдавливается в кожу, намечая будущие синяки. Штаны болтаются в лодыжках – и это, если честно, сущий тактический кошмар – в то время как жесткие штаны Стива, стянутые только до бедер, на каждом толчке врезаются ему под ягодицы. К концу дня он вряд ли сможет сидеть. Баки едва не кончает от этой мысли. 

Он держится; держится, даже когда Стив позади него издает раненый звук и изливается внутрь бесконечным горячим потоком. Жар проникает в Баки, и Баки рефлекторно сжимается на обмякающем члене, выдаивая его до последней капли. Его собственный член болезненно пульсирует между его раздвинутых ног. Одно прикосновение, одно чертово прикосновение, и он кончит, взорвется нахуй, но Стив только бросает на него беглый взгляд в зеркало, а перед тем, как отпустить заломленные за спину руки, ощутимо сжимает запястья в немом предостережении. Баки знает, что это значит. 

Он слушается и держит руки в том же положении, в котором их удерживал Стив, хотя плечи уже ноют от напряжения. Он случайно встречается взглядом со своим отражением и срочно зажмуривается. Он выглядит использованным. Распутным. 

Умирающим от жажды того самого, спасительного прикосновения. 

Жалким.

Ему это нравится. Стиву тоже, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, но ничего, они в курсе, что творят херню. Им плевать на последствия. 

И потому, что он держит глаза плотно закрытыми, он не знает, что там делает Стив, пока его член не выскальзывает из Баки – снова полутвердый, боже, благослови Америку и Абрахама Эрскина – и что-то округлое и твердое не касается его входа. Баки вздрагивает, широко распахивая глаза. 

– С-стив? 

Что бы это ни было, по сперме Стива оно проскальзывает в Баки без малейшего сопротивления. После огромного члена внутри Баки почти не чувствует дискомфорта от растяжения. Он просто стоит там и беззвучно открывает рот, и тысяча и один вопрос умирают на самом кончике его языка и так и остаются не озвученными. 

Широкое плоское основание прижимается вплотную к его дырке, и до Баки наконец доходит, что Стив только что заткнул его анальной пробкой. 

Анальной пробкой, которую он, должно быть, целый день таскал в одном из карманов своего супергеройского костюма. Стив взял ее с собой на поле боя, он сражался с ней с блядскими мутантами – гигантскими, чтоб их, лягушками – он знал, что они с Баки будут биться в паре, но никак не мог угадать, что после хорошей драки Баки зажмет его в углу со вполне определенной целью. И тем не менее, он угадал. 

Стив оборачивает ладонь вокруг основания его члена, и Баки благодарно выдыхает прежде, чем понимает, что Стив вовсе не собирается ему дрочить. Вместо этого Стив сильнее сдавливает его у основания. Баки скулит, чувствуя, как внутренности выкручивает болью, вдоль всего позвоночника проносится волна колкого электричества, и, черт, это горячо. Баки вздрагивает, понимая, что оргазм ему не светит. Член послушно обмякает в руке Стива. 

Кажется, он ноет и скулит, пытаясь выклянчить помилование, но, если и так, он сам себя не слышит. Все, о чем он может думать, это пробка в его заднице, растягивающая его дырку и давящая на простату. 

– У нас нет на это времени, – Стив, ебанный ублюдок, говорит это почти нежно. – Скоро вернутся остальные. 

Стив помогает ему выпрямиться и разворачивает к себе лицом, как какую-нибудь безвольную куклу. Баки тяжело облокачивается на раковину и бездумно смотрит, как Стив опускается на колени, чтобы помочь ему надеть штаны. На мгновение его рот оказывается в считанных дюймах от члена Баки, и Баки, не удержавшись, толкается навстречу, умоляя о пощаде каждый клеткой своего тела. Стив уклонятся, натягивает штаны Баки на бедра, застегивает молнию, поднимается на ноги, а потом… А потом он, не меняясь в лице, хватает Баки между ног. 

Баки кричит от боли, и Стив зажимает ему рот свободной рукой, заглушая непрошенные звуки. Баки скулит и извивается, беспомощно цепляясь за плечи Стива. Он выплевывает сдавленные проклятия в широкую ладонь, и Стив только крепче сжимает хватку у него в паху, и теперь Баки умоляет, сам того не осознавая, нет, нет, нет, Стив, пожалуйста, прекрати, нет…

Стив отпускает его, но успевает подхватить за талию прежде, чем Баки навернется. 

– Приведи себя в порядок, Барнс. У тебя пять минут. 

– Ты, должно быть… – Баки не договаривает, потому что по лицу Стива ясно читается, что нет, он не шутит. Баки отстраняется и чуть не орет, когда пробка у него внутри сдвигается, растягивая стенки. – Кэп, я не могу… Эта херня слишком большая, я не смогу с ней ходить. 

Улыбка Стива больше похожа на оскал. 

– Я тебя не на бой с пришельцами с ней отправляю, Барнс. И ходить тебе особо не придется, это обыкновенный дебрифинг. Просто сиди на жопе ровно и будь золотцем. Уверен, уж это тебе по плечу. 

Баки бросает на Стива свирепый взгляд, ну, он хочет бросить на Стива свирепый взгляд. Тот наверняка получается скорее заискивающим и умоляющим. Ему мало пробки, он хочет член Стива, снова, и, черт, Стив прав, никто в целом мире не нуждался бы в этом так сильно, как Баки. 

– Сэр, пожалуйста…

– Пять минут, – напоминает Стив, уже направляясь к выходу из ванной комнаты. – Не задерживайся.

***

Стив велел ему сидеть на жопе ровно и быть золотцем, и, блядь, Баки задушит этого ублюдка своими чертовыми бедрами, как только они закончат с обсуждением сегодняшней миссии. 

Стоит этой мысли прийти Баки в голову, и он больше не может думать ни о чем, кроме как о светловолосой макушке Стива между своих разведенных ног и о собственном члене у Стива во рту. А еще о том, как Стив покроет всю внутреннюю сторону его бедер огромными яркими засосами, как перевернет потом рывком на живот, прижмет к кровати, и его язык, его горячий, охуенный язык… 

Клинт, сидящий напротив Баки, бросает на него озадаченный взгляд, который Баки успешно игнорирует. 

На месте Клинта он бы тоже знатно прихуел. Баки уже много лет славится своей способностью сохранять полную неподвижность в течение долгого времени и, было время, они без зазрения совести пользовались этим, когда хотели разыграть кого-нибудь из команды. Сейчас же он беспрестанно ерзает на месте с той самой минуты, как без сил рухнул на стул. В переговорную он явился позже всех, хотя в Башню они со Стивом вернулись самые первые. Стив был уже на месте – придирчиво изучал что-то в своем планшете, крепко нахмурившись. На Баки, когда тот проскользнул в дверь, он даже не взглянул. 

С тех пор прошло уже полчаса, и все эти полчаса все вокруг Баки болтают без умолку, смеются и спорят. Клинт был не единственным, кто заметил, что с Баки что-то не так: Наташа склонила голову набок и принялась сверлить Баки подозрительным взглядом уже через десять минут после начала совещания, но успокоилась и отстала, стоило Баки неопределенно мотнуть головой. Старк до сих пор слишком увлечен яростной пикировкой со Стивом, а Уилсону только попкорна не хватает – с таким лицом он пялится на этих двоих. 

Стив хороший оратор, он вещает уверенно и складно. И за все время дебрифинга он ни разу не посмотрел в сторону Баки. Это не должно волновать или, тем более, возбуждать Баки, но – господи, прости – оно его волнует и возбуждает. Ему хочется опуститься на колени, проползти разделяющие их ярды на четвереньках, уткнуться лицом Стиву в бедро и сидеть так до тех пор, пока тот не опустит руку, не запустит пальцы Баки в волосы и не сожмет восхитительно крепко и больно. Хочется забраться Стиву на колени – плевать на публику – и тереться об него, и чтобы Стив обязательно отвесил ему хорошую оплеуху в назидание. Хочется… 

Баки немного сдвигается, забрасывает одну ногу на другую и крепко стискивает зубы, удерживая на кончике языка готовый сорваться стон. Пробка внутри него смещается, входит, кажется, еще глубже, растягивая его сильнее, и он не может, просто не может… 

Голос Стива пробивается сквозь плотную дымку в мозгу, и Баки цепляется за него и впивается в Стива страждущим взглядом, как будто он утопающий, а Стив – замаячивший вдали каменистый берег. 

– ...на сегодня все. Тони, держи руку на пульсе. Остальные – отдыхать. Это приказ. Это был чертовски длинный день. 

Одобрительный хор голосов свидетельствует о том, что со Стивом все безоговорочно согласны. Еще об этом свидетельствует то, как почти синхронно вся их измученная супергеройская шайка поднимается со своих мест и плетется к выходу. 

Почти вся, поправляет себя Баки, когда замечает, что Наташа осталась сидеть. Как только он смотрит на нее прямо, она встает, подходит к Стиву и наклоняется, мягко улыбаясь. 

– Тебя это тоже касается, о, наш бесстрашный лидер. 

Стив смотрит на нее долгим, терпеливым взглядом, насквозь пронизанным нежностью и… восхищением? Баки чувствует себя некомфортно, наблюдая за этими двумя, но и отвести взгляда не может. Он редко видит Наташу такой. Она кажется мягче, чем есть, когда разговаривает с Клинтом или кем-то из его семьи, но со Стивом она взаимодействует как-то еще, по-другому. Баки не может подобрать нужных слов. Что-то темное и злое ворочается в нем, когда он наблюдает, как легко они перебрасываются ничего не значащими словами и улыбаются друг другу. 

– Баки, ты идешь? – спрашивает Наташа. Баки осоловело моргает, и вдруг понимает, что она уже у двери и придерживает ее. Ждет его. 

Баки собирается было открыть рот, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается волна душной паники, но вместо него отвечает Стив. Он говорит так ровно и спокойно, будто это не с ним Баки трахался в туалете полчаса назад. Будто это не Стив засунул в него чертову анальную пробку и заставил просидеть с ней весь дебрифинг. 

– Мы с Барнсом должны обсудить еще пару моментов. Иди, Нат. 

Наташа пожимает плечами и уходит, напоследок одарив Баки долгим взглядом. Она спросит, она обязательно спросит его, что они обсуждали, но сразу же отстанет, если он не захочет объясняться. Она всегда так делает. 

– …мне, Барнс? _Баки?_

Баки вздрагивает и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами на Стива, с силой прикусывая губу.

– Ты выглядишь, как ебанный пиздец, – прямо говорит Стив, и в его голосе не теплится ни намека на ту нежность, с которой он говорил с Наташей. Вопрос срывается с губ прежде, чем Баки успевает прикусить язык. 

– Между тобой и Нат что-то есть? 

Стив озадаченно моргает. Он выглядит по-настоящему удивленным. 

– Что… С чего ты взял? Разумеется, между мной и Нат ничего нет, Барнс, какого дьявола? 

Баки пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь, и шипит через зубы, когда пробка у него внутри снова сдвигается. 

– Посмотри на меня, – приказывает Стив, и Баки подчиняется, замирая подобно испуганному зверю. Стив склоняет голову набок. Улыбка на его губах кажется мягкой, почти нежной, но в глазах пляшут бесенята. – Барнс, я с трудом справляюсь с неуставными отношениями с одним членом моей команды, куда мне заводить еще одни с другим. Нат мой друг. 

– Я не имел в виду ничего такого, – морщится Баки. Он смотрит Стиву куда-то в грудь, только бы не смотреть в глаза. 

– Еще как имел, – говорит Стив обманчиво мягким тоном. – На этот раз я тебя прощаю, потому что, видимо, штука внутри тебя вытрахала из тебя последние мозги. Неужели с тобой так просто совладать, Солдат? Одна маленькая пробка, и ты уже в отчаянии и разве что слюной не исходишь. 

Баки облизывает губы, плотнее смыкая ноги, будто это может облегчить пульсацию у основания его члена и боль в растянутой дырке. Он смотрит на Стива со всей строгостью на которую способен, что сложно, когда большая часть тебя мечтает рухнуть этому человеку в ноги и умолять об оргазме, но… Но последние полчаса пробудили от сладкого сна остатки его гордости, Стив, конечно, очень скоро вытрахает их к чертям собачьим, но пока Баки не может не огрызнуться, даже если прекрасно осознает, насколько это плохая идея. 

– Не я поперся в бой с блядской анальной пробкой за пазухой. Так кто из нас тут отчаялся, а, сэр? 

Баки понимает, насколько слабо это звучит, но он выплевывает последнее слово с таким презрением, какое только может себе позволить, и изо всех сил вцепляется в подлокотники стула. Стив может делать с ним все, что ему вздумается. Баки его не боится. Баки знает, что потемневшие от ярости глаза, сверлящие его в ответ, того стоят. 

– Это мы еще посмотрим, верно? – говорит Стив очень тихо. – Раздвинь ноги, Барнс. 

Баки подчиняется, но не сразу: он медлит, с вызовом глядя Стиву в глаза. Он так старательно держит лицо, ежесекундно затыкая внутренний голос, умоляющий сдаться и просить, просить, просить о помиловании, что совсем не замечает, что делает Стив, пока оковы не закрываются с громким сухим щелчком. 

– Какого хера! – рычит Баки, инстинктивно дергая металлические обручи вокруг запястий и лодыжек. Не поддается даже тот, что плотно облегает левую руку, а ведь ей Баки сломал не одни наручники. 

– Скажи спасибо Тони, – беспечно пожимает плечами Стив, – и его паранойе. Думаю, даже Фьюри бы оценил. 

Ну разумеется. Почему бы не доверить оборудовать здание Тони, мать его, Старку, который, вот, пожалуйста, превратил стулья в переговорной в чертовы пыточные механизмы. 

Баки все еще сопротивляется, выгибаясь всем телом, пока Стив молча за ним наблюдает. Одного брошенного вскользь взгляда хватает, чтобы понять, что этот ублюдок откинулся на спинку своего стула и во всю наслаждается зрелищем. Он – с-сука – улыбается. 

В конечном итоге, именно это заставляет Баки обмякнуть в кресле, задыхаясь и пытаясь наскрести по закоулкам замутненного сознания хоть сколько-нибудь самообладания. Стив кивает, удовлетворенный тем, что видит, и Баки кривится и отворачивает лицо. Он пытается, но никак не может игнорировать вспышку лихорадочного жара в груди. 

– ДЖАРВИС? 

– Капитан Роджерс. 

– Ограничь, пожалуйста, доступ в эту переговорную. Для всех, включая Мстителей. Если Тони заметит и попытается сунуть свой нос, отвлеки или переубеди его. 

– Сделаю все, что в моих силах, Капитан.

Иногда Баки кажется, что ДЖАРВИС питает к Стиву слабость. Или, может, он понимает, что для всех будет лучше, если команда не разнюхает про их маленький грязный секрет. Черт, да у Старка случится разрыв аневризмы, если он узнает, что Стив в курсе, что эта за штука болтается у него между ног и как ей пользоваться. 

Плевать. Баки вроде как нравится быть единственным посвященным, единственным, кто знает Стива с этой стороны. 

– И что теперь? – Баки поднимает одну бровь, не сводя со Стива взгляда. – Я полностью в вашей власти, Капитан. Что дальше? Возьмете меня силой? 

Улыбка у Стива на губах играет настолько безмятежная, что ничего хорошего это Баки не сулит. Уж он-то знает наверняка. Эта мысль едва успевает оформиться у него в голове, как пробка начинает вибрировать. 

Баки подбрасывает на стуле, он кричит, выгибается всем телом, но бежать ему некуда. Пробка внутри сидит плотно, она огромная, толстая, и давит аккурат на простату. Она оживает долгими сильными импульсами, и Баки хватает пяти секунд, чтобы его накрутило по самую маковку, и каждый мускул в теле напрягся. Баки беспокойно ерзает на стуле. Ему хорошо, когда отступает первая, секундная паника, Баки понимает, что ему очень, очень хорошо. Он беспорядочно подается бедрами вверх, насколько позволяют оковы, трахая воздух, член вот-вот лопнет от напряжения, но едва ли Стив смилостивится над ним. Он только смотрит на Баки, и Баки вдруг почти физически ощущает на себе этот взгляд, тяжелый и темный, оставляющий после себя болезненное электрическое покалывание на коже, и…

– Я сейчас… 

В ответ на эту не произнесенную до конца, смазанную полумольбу, Стив только шире улыбается, будто давая разрешением, и Баки с криком кончает в штаны, так ни разу к себе и не прикоснувшись. 

Его потряхивает от мелких, непрекращающихся толчков внутри, лодыжки и запястья болят в тех местах, где в них неумолимо впиваются металлические обручи. Баки по-прежнему в ловушке, но правда в том, что только благодаря оковам он не валится в первые несколько сладких послеоргазменных секунд на пол. 

Пробка в нем все еще вибрирует, и каждое ее движение внутри давит на измученную, слишком чувствительную сейчас простату. 

– Х-хватит, – умудряется выскулить Баки между рваным выдохами. – Слишком много. Выключи. 

Стив слушается, Баки облегченно выдыхает, и…

– Блядь!

Он орет, все его тело колотит крупной дрожью, как если бы через него пустили электрический ток. Теперь вибрации становятся сильнее, а интервал межды ними – короче, и это, черт, это убивает Баки, оно проникает внутрь него, потрошит, тянет из него все самое сокровенное. 

Член и дырка горят огнем от излишней стимуляции, но вдобавок к этому примешивается и удовольствие, такое острое и мощное, что Баки не может отличить, где оно заканчивается и начинается боль. Совсем скоро его снова выбрасывает на самый край и удерживает там неустанной долбежкой по простате. Этого слишком много и одновременно с тем недостаточно, и если бы Баки только мог набрать в грудь достаточно воздуха, он умолял бы, не переставая, он пообещал бы Стиву все, что тот захочет, отныне и навеки веков, аминь, только бы это, блядь, закончилось.

Оно не заканчивается. Даже когда Баки быстро и влажно дышит, обмякая на стуле в редкие секунды затишья. Он смотрит на Стива в упор, умоляет одними глазами. Он видит, как темнеет взгляд Стива, как приоткрываются его губы.

А в следующее мгновение вибрация усиливается. 

– Н-не надо… – хрипит Баки на выдохе и тут же срывается в крик, и этот крик мечется эхом по комнате, звенит у него самого в ушах и скручивается в животе тугой горячей спиралью. Баки ерзает. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, хоть и понимает, что каждое движение его измученного тела заставляет пробку сдвигаться и снова давить, давить, давить, натирая простату и растягивая вход. Баки чувствует, как теплится, нарастает в нем буря подступающего оргазма. 

Стив по-прежнему молчит, и Баки чувствует на себе его тяжелый взгляд, и это сводит его с ума. Должно быть, Баки представляет из себя то еще зрелище, пока мечется и скулит, прикованный к стулу, но он нравится Стиву таким, беспомощным, отчаявшимся, теряющим себя. Должно быть, у Стива тоже стоит, и головка его члена трется о жесткую звездно-полосатую ткань костюма и пачкает ее смазкой. Черт. Она ведь должна быть не там, она должна быть в Баки, весь член Стива должен быть в Баки, и… 

Он всхлипывает, закусывая кровящие губы, но звуки все рвутся с его языка, и скоро Баки уже воет, потому что пробка в нем все вибрирует и вибрирует, выдаивая его до последней капли. 

Вибрация не прекращается, даже когда Баки бескостно обмякает на стуле, ему хочется умолять, чтобы это наконец закончилось, но в голове так пусто, что Баки попросту не может найти нужных слов. Его снова начинает трясти. 

– Пожалуйста, – мяучит он наконец. Он осознает, насколько жалко сейчас звучит и выглядит, но ему все равно. – Стив, выключи, хватит, сэр, мне, мне жаль, я… Блядь, я не могу больше… Правда, не могу. 

– Посмотри на меня, Баки.

Баки послушно смотрит, с трудом разлепив веки и встретившись взглядом со Стивом. Удивительно, и куда только делась извечная синева? Вместо нее у Стива на лице зияют черным два бездонных колодца. 

– Попроси еще раз, – говорит Стив, и Баки изо всех сил пытается совладать с непослушным языком. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, выключите, я больше не могу. 

На этот раз Стив слушается, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Внезапное облегчение ошеломляет, и Баки поспешно отворачивает лицо, пряча слезы и дрожащие губы, которые он снова закусывает в безнадежной попытке сдержать рвущиеся горлом рыдания. Все его тело подрагивает от переизбытка ощущений и странного, блаженного онемения внутри. Все болит, но, боже, как прекрасно оно болит. 

Оковы исчезают как по волшебству, и Баки соскальзывает со стула на пол беспомощной, бесполезной грудой костей и мяса. 

– Поднимайся. 

Это приказ. Произнесенный мягким тоном, но все равно приказ, и Баки с трудом встает на ноги, опасно пошатываясь. Он хватается за стол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Ноги как желейные, а задница на каждом неосторожном движении болезненно сжимается вокруг пробки. 

– Иди ко мне, – безжалостно велит Стив. – Можешь на четвереньках, если хочешь.

Баки совершенно точно этого _не_ хочет, но уже через два неуверенных шага падает на колени. Какое-то мгновение он не двигается, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо. В переговорной совсем тихо, только Стив нетерпеливо постукивает носком ботинка по полу. 

Баки ползет к нему на четвереньках. 

Рука Стива ложится ему на затылок в то же мгновение, как Баки оказывается в пределах досягаемости, пальцы прочесывают спутанные волосы, и Баки немного страшно от того, насколько качественно это прикосновение заземляет его, насколько умело собирает его по кускам обратно в единое целое. Стив массирует кожу головы, у него огромная, теплая ладонь, и сегодня касания этих пальцев не несут в себе боли и жестокости, они несут в себе только нежность. 

Рука Стива скользит вниз по лицу Баки, костяшки проходятся по щекам, собирая не успевшие высохнуть слезы, а потом Стив берет Баки пальцами за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову. 

Баки моргает, приоткрывая рот, когда Стив касается большим пальцем его нижней губы. 

– Ну, привет, – шепчет Стив, и Баки не может расшифровать его взгляд, знает только, что Стив не должен так на него смотреть. Не тогда, когда Баки стоит на коленях у его ног. – Иди-ка сюда, солнце. 

– Я не… – начинает Баки, но теряет ход мысли, когда Стив наклоняется к нему, обхватывает своими огромными ручищами и поднимает, устраивая у себя на коленях лицом к лицу. Член Стива оказывается аккурат напротив его ягодиц, и сквозь туман в голове Баки понимает, что, слишком увлеченный реакциями собственного тела, не заметил, когда Стив успел расстегнуть ширинку и стянуть штаны. 

Он неловко тянется назад, обхватывает член Стива пальцами, и, только когда Стив шипит, осознает, что использовал металлическую руку. 

– Я… Извини, я сейчас… 

– Тш-ш, – говорит Стив и гладит Баки по волосам. Баки позволяет притянуть себя ближе и крепко обнять. 

Стив касается влажным ртом его виска. 

– Давай разденем тебя, что скажешь? – спрашивает Стив и берется за его штаны. 

Баки немного приподнимается, теперь он стоит, опираясь коленями о стул по обе стороны от бедер Стива и держится за его широченные плечи, пока Стив пытается стянуть с него форменные штаны. Они слишком тесные и так просто не поддаются, но Баки, оказавшись у Стива на коленях, уже не хочет с них слезать, не хочет отрываться от этого огромного, горячего тела, и Стив тоже не спешит его отталкивать. 

Он смеется Баки прямо на ухо, целует в мочку и в следующую секунду просто рвет штаны по шву. 

Баки фырчит, уткнувшись носом Стиву в волосы. Тот аккуратно убирает лоскуты ткани, оставляя Баки полностью обнаженным ниже пояса, если не считать ботинок. Потом он разводит в стороны его ягодицы, и приглушенный смех Баки перерастает в хриплый, задушенный стон. 

Пробка выходит наружу туго, неохотно, будто задница Баки передумала ее отпускать. Наконец Стив вынимает ее с тихим пошлым хлопком, и Баки вдруг оказывается пуст. Все у него внутри болит от недостатка растяжения и заполненности. 

Он не сопротивляется, когда Стив сажает его на свой член, только успевает подумать, что не видел тюбика лубриканта или еще чего. 

Он опускается медленно и плавно. Член у Стива скользкий от естественной смазки, а Баки только что просидел полчаса с огромной пробкой внутри, но ему все равно больно – все его нутро пульсирует, посылая в затуманенный мозг смешанные сигналы. Баки низко стонет, когда оказывается сидящим у Стива на коленях с членом в заднице.

– Думал, ты меня объездишь, – говорит Стив, и Баки улавливает нотки сомнения в его голосе. – Но, похоже, для тебя это будет слишком, да, солнце?

Вместо ответа Баки вскидывает бедра, но подняться у него получается не больше, чем на дюйм. Даже от такого незначительного усилия начинают дрожать ноги, и все внутри вспыхивает огнем напряжения. Разве будет хуже, если это Стив его трахнет? Если Стив будет держать его, как послушную куклу, поднимая и опуская обратно на свой член. Это же Стив, он может взять все, что только пожелает, Баки будет рад ему это дать, будет рад умереть от усталости в этих руках. 

– Блядь, Баки, – шипит Стив. Когда Баки издает жалобный вопросительный стон, он кладет руку ему на затылок и вжимает лбом себе в плечо. – Все хорошо, солнце. Я держу тебя. Просто дыши. 

Стив двигается, приподнимаясь на стуле, и его член входит еще глубже.

Баки не может ослушаться прямого приказа. 

Баки дышит.


End file.
